Godzilla
Godzilla is the king of the monsters and the titular Kaiju of the same title franchise. He previously starred in Godzilla vs Gamera. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Godzilla vs. Cthulhu *Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01 (Complete) *Godzilla vs. Gipsy Danger *Godzilla vs. Hulk * Godzilla vs Mewtwo * Godzilla vs Perfect Chaos * Godzilla vs. Smaug * Godzilla vs. The Cloverfield Monster *Godzilla vs. Ultraman *Slattern vs. Godzilla * Superman vs Godzilla (Complete) * Godzilla vs Orochi * Godzilla vs Doomsday * Godzilla vs Kratos * Godzilla vs Bowser * Godzilla vs Zilla Junior * Godzilla vs Cyber Zilla * Godzilla vs Iris * Godzilla vs Utsuno Ikusagami * Godzilla vs Mothra Leo * Godzilla vs Thor * Godzilla vs Nemesis * Godzilla vs Kraid * Godzilla Unleashed Faction Battle Royale *Godzilla VS Stay Puft *Godzilla VS Groudon * Godzilla Battle Royale * Godzilla vs Way Big * Godzilla vs Atomix * Godzilla vs Rugrats Reptar * Otachi & Leatherback vs Godzilla (Complete) * Godzilla vs SCP-682 (Complete) * Godzilla vs. Goku * Godzilla vs. Kurama * Optimus Prime VS Godzilla * Godzilla vs The Zillo Beast * Godzilla vs Jason Voorhees * Godzilla vs Victor Crowley History Since the time of the Dinosaurs, a giant prehistoric creature layed dormant at the bottom of the ocean until in 1954, Americans tested their hydrogen bombs in the Pacific Ocean, awaking it, as well as mutating it in the process, this creature would be known as Godzilla aka Gojira by Japanese people. Ever since, Godzilla has made Japan his home, leaving wakes of destruction, wherever he goes destroying cities and armies that tries to stop him. Strangely, he also seems to protect the planet, whenever it is in danger, ranging from many other giant kaiju like him, whom he had made enemies with throughout the years to even extraterrestrial threats. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 108 m/355 ft *Weight: 81,600,00 kg/90,000 tons *Japanese name: Gojira *Age: Over 65 million years *Feeds on nuclear radiation *Nuclear powered heart *Accidentally mutated by nukes *Somehow has knowledge in judo & boxing 'Abilities' *Atomic Breath **Spiral Atomic Breath *Nuclear Pulse *Regenerator G1 *Magnetic powers *Sharp dorsal plates *Uncanny durability *Godly strength *Can breathe underwater 'Strength & Feats' *44 wins, 9 losses, 7 ties *Survived & escaped a black hole *Regenerated from a beating heart *Battled Rodan for 12 hours *Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon *Lifted & threw Keizer Ghidorah *Matched Thor's strength *Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars 'Weaknesses' *Sensitive to light *Relatively slow *Somewhat clumsy due to size *Lost to King Kong & Mothra *Gills are a weak spot *Vulnerable to strong surges of unnatural electricity *Killed by Oxygen Destroyer & Mechagodzilla 2 Gallery New-godzilla-2014-fan-render.jpg|Concept art of Godzilla GodzillaDance.gif|Godzilla's Victory Dance In SGC-2014 Godzilla (HB).jpg|Godzilla as seen in the Hanna-Barbera cartoon of the same name. Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|Godzilla as he appears in the 2014 Movie Trivia *As far as it goes on this wiki, Godzilla holds the record for the highest number of Fanon Wiki ideas as a returning combatant. Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Gods Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with one or more family members Category:Japan Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines